


Unfortunate Instincts

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Mating Press, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Kinktober Day 24 = Mating PressSometimes Marco's zoan instincts bleed into his libido. Ace is more than happy to help out.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Unfortunate Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I was gonna write this longer, but I was tired so I just wrapped it up quickly instead. Maybe I will add more someday or write another thing like this.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Keep your legs like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, Marco.” Still, Ace squirmed in place. He was willing to stay like this, knees pressed against his torso, but it wasn’t the most comfortable position. “Hurry up,” he whined. He was sure that once Marco got his dick in him. “I’m already prepared. C’mon!”

He gasped when he felt Marco push his fingers inside of him once again. “Just had to make sure,” Marco said, smirking at him. 

“Tease.”

Marco was always so gracious to fulfill Ace’s wants in the bedroom, so Ace always loved to give Marco what he wanted in return. Whether it was using a new toy or trying out a new sex position, he was willing to experiment for Marco.

_ “It’s called a mating press,”  _ Marco had told him, blushing all the while (which was typically uncharacteristic of him). To be fair, it’s not like Ace could say that the name of the position wasn’t embarrassing as hell.

Admittedly, he had been flustered as well, but he had to take advantage of this rare opportunity. “Mating press? You want to mate me, birdy?”

Marco had started ranting about his phoenix instincts, expressing his frustration with how his power affected his libido, but Ace hadn’t caught too much of it. He knew that Marco wanted to fill him up and Ace was definitely more than willing to let him.

“I want you to beg,” Marco demanded, breaking Ace out of his thoughts.

“Are you serious?” Ace tried to crane his head to look back at him, but immediately, any hint of protest died down. Marco was staring him down in that way that just made him melt. He swallowed nervously. “Please.” 

“You have to do better than that.”

“Shove your dick inside me already!” Ace cried. “Fuck me until I’m full!”

Marco knew the best way to silence him: by finally giving him what he wanted. All Ace could do was scream as Marco shoved in deeper than he had ever hit before, holding Ace’s legs open. Ace felt so full, his ass twitching around Marco as if it was also begging for more and more.

“You better keep it all in.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Always love me some MarcoAce during kinktober. Let me know what you thought in a comment and follow me on my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw)!


End file.
